Remembrance
by emblemoffire077
Summary: Peter remembers Caspain. SLASH OneShot


**Authors notes: This story contains graphic descriptions on homosexual sex. You are warned, so if you don't like it, don't read it and don't review it.**

He had been gone for so long. A moan parted from his lips as he pumped his member, fully aware that the paper thin walls surrounding his appartment would not stop the sound of his groans from entering the rooms surrounding. He needed to do this, or else go insane.

His first forbidden love was far from him in a world far away. He had fallen in love with a prince known was Caspian. When they first saw each other, a bond was formed, though the two failed to express any feelings for each other.

He remembered the first night he had stimulated himself. He remembered picturing himself in the arms of his love: Caspian.

Instead of let his feelings to Caspian show, he instead masked his feelings by preteneding to be supreme over Caspian, and it worked. The two fought over monomial matters, but in reality, he wanted to make love wit Caspian with an intense burning passion. Every night he would dream of Caspian, and he didn't mind at all.

Another moan escaped his lips. He was on earth now, and now he was alone. Caspian was gone. But his thoughts lingered to that one night. That one night when the two of them finally became one.

He was fighting with Caspian, a battle of supremecy over a military matter. But then it turned into a passionate brawl of who should be supreme in intercourse.

Quickening his pace, he moaned even louder. He could remember his first time with Caspian, and that was worth moaning for.

He remembered there first kiss, and the erotic feelings that followed.

Sensations shot all around his body.

He remembered himself ripping Caspian's clothes off and Caspian doing the same.

He held in his semen, adding to the pleasure.

He remembered his hands in Caspians hair and how soft it felt.

The sensations that he was feeling made his skin to goose bump as chills ran all over his body.

He remembered Caspian's hands feeling his naked body, carressing every muscle.

Muscles flexing, he moaned again, louder than ever.

He remembered him caressing Caspians area, and taking his full member into his mouth.

His mouth opened and panted heavily as the strokes got more pleasurable.

He remembered him flexing as he entered Caspian, and the moans that Caspain yelled when he let everything out.

He bit down on his teeth, trying to hold everything in.

He remembered the sensation of the orgasm that changed his life.

The bed below him creeked loudly.

He remembered his second time and the strange, but amazing positions that they commenced in.

It was coming; he could barely hold it in.

He remembered the three words Caspian shouted over and over "I love you."

He gave up and let everything out. The orgasm flew high up at the climax, but soon the pleasure began to fade. A tear rolled down his cheek because what he thought would be a replay of his first night turned out to be a vague rendition of it. He needed Caspian to for it to be complete. Another tear rolled down his face. He missed him, and he still loved him with all of his heart. Life wasn't worth living without Caspian.

He got up from his bed and walked to the kitchen. He was still stark naked, but he didn't care. Reaching for a knife, he whispered a prayer, asking God for one more chance to be with the one he loved, but than he knew God wouldn't listen to a wretch like himself. Taking the knife to his throat, he closed his eyes.

But than a knock was heard at the foor. Peter put the knife down and cracked it open, still with no clothes on.

"Ummm, I'm staying next door, and I heard you moaning...I thought you were in pain until I heard the bed creeking."

His eyes widened in astonishment as he saw the person at his door.

"I didn't hear anyone else wtih you, and I heard you sob, as if you were lonely. If you need someone to masturbate with, I haven't had sex in months, and some stimlation with another guy wouldn't hurt. If you don't wan-"

"-No, come in. I'm Peter...what's your name?"

"Casper."

**Authors Notes: No Flames...reviews appreciated. **


End file.
